Their life before their eyes
by sam carter 1013
Summary: Some speculation from the pictures of the season finale. SPOILERS.


Spoilers: HUGE! This is basically a whole speculation based on the photos, you know, THE PHOTOS from the season finale, I don't actually refer to them so the whole thing is a huge hallucination, but just in case.

Disclaimer: Not mine, and honestly? I don't want them.

Author's notes: What I said above, this is not really the scene or my theory for the finale, it's just that when I saw the pictures like 8 hours later I started to scream "They are married! They are married!" assuming that Olivia is our Olivia, and I started to think on pieces of all the years we are jumping, that I'm assuming are like 10, so born from that. Hope you still like it.

Not beta, sorry for the mistakes.

Their life before their eyes

It's their first fringe event.

Olivia can just look at the building encased in amber; she just wants to throw up. They don't know how _he_ did it, but they are sure _he_ did it, this is _his_ doing; there was no other choice at the moment, it was the amber or let the world be swallowed by a vortex.

Peter is standing next to her, she can feel his fingers reaching out for hers; she reaches out for his whole hand.

People are screaming and running, Broyles on the radio asking if anyone got trapped, Walter is sobbing leaning on a wall.

This is it, this is the beginning.

The office is death silent while the other agents watch the president on the TV monitors; of the choices they have to make this was the one that would make the difference; full disclosure, let the world know the truth, the whole truth. Olivia insisted on it, she wouldn't let this side's government manipulate, there has to be a point where their decisions diverse.

Walter is sitting on the couch on Broyles's office, his left hand shaking, Peter and Olivia sitting on the adjacent chairs looking at the monitors, the glass doors silencing the world outside.

New personnel is arriving that same afternoon, some to review, some to train.

Walter is now openly sobbing on the couch looking at the floor, muttering; _this is my fault, this is all my fault_, Peter and Olivia get up at the same time and sit at each side of him and hold his hands.

The militarization of the unit comes as no surprise to Olivia, is as if they are just walking into the inevitable destiny, but the whole operation is still under the FBI's hand, under Broyles's command. Everyone with former military training is helping train the new people coming in every day; she handles Peter's remaining training personally, that's the only time they spent together now. There are just so many things to organize.

His title as consultant remains.

Olivia still wears her suits to work but keep that outfit, _her_ outfit on the back of the closet for "special occasions."

"Is that a yes?"

Olivia looks up at him from her side of the bed, smiling, feeling giddy; she is still crutching the sheets to her chest with her right hand and holding the jewelry box with the other.

"Yes."

Despite all they have talked about on the subject, despite the agreement, they can't help but hope, hope that it would be positive, hope, hope…

There's only one line on the test when they look after three minutes of biting their nails on the kitchen, they both feel disappointed despite everything, Olivia throws the test on the trash can and Peter holds her from behind.

"It will happen Olivia, when the time it's right, it will happen."

She just keeps staring at the trash can.

"I hope you are right."

Walter watches them from his new room at the end of the hallway and really, _really_ hopes that he didn't screw up this too.

It comes close, really close.

They all spent the whole week on his bedside fearing the worst; Olivia sees Peter getting more and more worried with the days, he doesn't say a word but he never let's go of Walter's hand.

It is Wednesday, the third day, when she comes into the room at six in the morning bearing coffee, Peter looks at her with tears in his eyes, looking totally defeated; she fears the worse but she can still hear the heart monitor steadily beeping on the background.

"I never told him that I forgave him."

She doesn't placate him with what she knows will be shallow comfort words; instead he takes his other hand.

It is Friday when Walter wakes up asking for a strawberry milkshake, Peter laughs, tears still in his eyes; Astrid leaves the room saying she would get it.

Peter hugs his father desperately.

"I love you dad."

Walter raises his still very tired hand and comforts Peter with his touch.

Olivia knows that this was to _his_doing; _he_is getting closer and better at aiming.

"I'm not wearing that Walter!"

"But son…"

"No buts."

"Olivia likes it."

Peter turns to see her sitting on the living room trying to not laugh. "I like Purple."

"I'm. Not. Wearing it. Period."

Those two tend to agree on the worst things.

He does not wear it, but Walter does.

There is not a lot of people at the ceremony, but everyone that matters is here.

"… by the power given to me by the state of Massachusetts I declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

It is generic and there are other ten couples waiting to get married after them, but it's normal and it's perfect and beautiful.

Peter kisses her.

Their reception is lunch at the Massive Dynamic cafeteria; there's pizza and bacon, hamburgers on the size of appetizers, curry and chicken tandoori for Olivia; their wedding cake is apple pie a la mode, Olivia has never eaten so much food.

Brandon is _everywhere_ taking photos.

Walter gives them coffee as wedding present.

Her cream dress and his gray suit are simple too, but again, it's so them.

Rachel looks at her sister and thinks that despite everything she looks absolutely happy.

"You have to promise it."

"Olivia…"

"Peter…." She repeats with the same ton; annoyance and a bit of desperation.

"It wouldn't make any good, and it is not what we are fighting for."

"I know, but if something happened to you…"

"I know, but you have to promise me." He sighs defeated.

"I will not use the machine even if something happens to you."

Ella had not stopped crying in her arms.

_**He**_ got better at aiming; the whole block had to be amber. She had to amber her sister.

They started to move everybody as fast as they could: FBI offices, Massive Dynamic, they get a very tired Gene out of the lab, and their belongings are moved again, fast.

She is not sure that the fact that Lincoln and Astrid are not in the field is still a guarantee that nothing is going to happen to them.

Peter carries Ella to what would be her bedroom from now on and tucks her in, every time he looks at her he is amazed that she has grown so much.

He finds Olivia curled on her side on the bed on the master bedroom crying her heart out, he climbs on the bed and hugs her, she turns and buries herself in him.

"I killed them, I killed them... Ella is never going to forgive me… I killed her parents…"

They both know she didn't, that it was _**him**_, and he really hopes that Ella can muster all that Dunham strength.

"I don't hate you aunt 'Liv, it wasn't your fault."

Ella stayed the whole night with her aunt at the hospital.

Olivia has a miscarriage the morning after and she is sure this one is on the universe making balance.

Olivia wakes up on the middle of July and for the first time notices Peter's hair is going gray, that Ella is graduating today from high school and that children were an illusion.

She is almost 42.

She is tired, so, very tired.

She feels Peter's arm curl around her waist.

There is a knock on their bedroom door and Ella's face pokes inside, eyes closed.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes we are." Peter answers her.

The door opens wide and Ella and Walter enter the room, the later carrying a tray that he places over Olivia's legs.

"Blueberry pancakes, and coffee, Asterix help me bought everything and Stella helped me make them."

Ella is well a costumed to the names by now.

"Thank you Walter."

There is a candle on the middle of the pancakes and Olivia wants to tell Walter is not her birthday but Walter is looking at her impatiently to blow it and make a wish; Olivia looks around, Peter, Ella, Walter; she blows the candle off and wishes that they weren't wrong, that there is still hope.

Fin


End file.
